1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of grilling and, more particularly, to a heat distributing wave tray for grilling, such as on a barbecue grill.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, gas or electric barbecue grills include one or more tube burners or cooking elements located beneath one or more radiant panels adapted to improve heat distribution across the entire surface of the grill. One example of such an appliance can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,871, wherein a plurality of uniform, undulating panels are utilized over a U-shaped burner. Although such panels improve heat distribution to some extent, the uniform nature of the panels does not address grill specific burner placement. One attempt to address the distribution of heat from a specific burner location can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,412, which depicts a baffle having holes of various sizes and locations designed to control the combustion gas travel pattern within a gas grill. However, such a baffle is not seen to adequately address the distribution of both radiant and convective heat within the barbecue grill. Therefore, there is seen to be a need in the art for a heat distribution system adapted to improve both convective and radiant heat distribution within a grill, particularly a grill having a single burner or cooking element.